The New Avatar
by Moonowl17
Summary: Avatar Aang has restored balance between the Four Nations; however now has passed away. 16yrs after his death and a new Avatar is chosen from the Water Tribe. How does the new Avatar handle the new evil falling on the Four Nations. R&R no flames pls
1. The new Avatar is chosen

A/N: This story is set after Avatar Aang and Katara and the rest of the beloved Avatar Characters. However is based on their children and the new chosen Avatar. I do not own the Four Nations nor anything from the Avatar; that all belongs to Nickalodean. Please read and review; no flames please.

Chapter One: The New Avatar is chosen

I tried not to make a move as I looked at the nervous student in front of me. Even though I could have mastered Waterbending at the age of thirteen I decided to extend my training giving me the chance to learn new techniques and create new moves. I let a wry smile fall across my lips as the student I was battling made his first move. I stepped to the side and raised my hands with grace as I created an ice shield blocking me from the icicles he threw at me. Creating a wave with my other hand while holding up the shield I let it lower as I ran, the water gathering behind me as I threw it over to the student, flinging him against the icy walls as I froze it and smiled; students clapped around me and chanted my name as I bowed before my Sifu.

"Well done Chailyn; maybe now you will take the master waterbending insignia considering tomorrow is a special day?" My Sifu asked as he bowed before me.

"Of course Sifu; nothing would make me happier." I said and he smiled.

"You have been with us three years longer than needed, as I said to you when you were thirteen I repeat to you now; your training is done young Waterbender." He said and the students cheered as I bowed on more time and left the practice area.

The North Pole city was breathtaking and regardless that I lived here all my life there was always something new each day that impressed me. I walked home along the river and watched the boats pass by as some people waved at me. With a skip in my step I went into the school where I was to pick up some new scrolls from my teacher for history class for the following week. I went in and saw the teacher I was looking for and bowed down to her.

"Ah yes Chailyn, I was wondering when you will be here." She said as she went into her desk for the scrolls. Taking them out of a drawer she handed them to me and I bowed at her. "So did you finally admit to being a Waterbending master? You know your Sifu keeps boasting about you; saying that he had not heard of such moves since Sifu Katara was alive." She said and I looked at the ground.

"I wish I could have met her; people keep saying the same thing to me and somehow I can't believe I am really as good as her; she was the greatest Waterbender of the century." I said as I looked up at her.

"It is a shame she died before you were born; do not lose faith in yourself, remember tomorrow is your birthday now go out and have some fun." She said as I smiled and bowed before her once more. I left the school and began to make my way home; on the way I stopped to watch the male Waterbenders construct an extension to the great palace in the middle of the city; this only happened when we had guests of royalty or of high importance. I began to ponder as I walked home and thought about who could be coming.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" I said as I walked into our house and into the living room.

"How was waterbending?" My father asked and I smiled.

"Sifu said that I am no longer teachable again... he said that I can not go any further." I said as I sat down.

"Well go and get ready for dinner and then off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for you." He said as pouted.

"I wanted to spend some time with Quan before going to bed!" I moaned and my father laughed.

"You two have been together since you started waterbending… okay but be home and in bed before twilight you understand?" My father said and I smiled as I finished eating and went into my room; grabbing my long blue coat with a fur collar I left the house and walked the short distance to Quan's place. I knocked on the door and his mother opened, bowing before her I asked if Quan was in.

"He is in his room; come in Chailyn and I will call him for you." She said as she opened the door more allowing me to come in. I heard her shouting upstairs to Quan as I waited patiently at the bottom. He looked down and saw me and a smile automatically went on his face. Quan had brown hair which he tied back in the traditional pony tail; I enjoyed pulling out his hair-band and then running away with it with him trying to catch me; he was also a good foot taller than me but it didn't stop us hanging out together. He ran downstairs and grabbed me in his arms and hugged me.

"There is the birthday girl!" He said and I giggled.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow Quan." I said as he pulled away and looked at me. "You want to go and talk on the city wall? I want to watch the ocean waves crashing on the cliffs." I said and he laughed.

"For a Waterbender the sea really does fascinate you." He said as he grabbed his coat and took my hand and led us to our favorite spot.

The waves crashed against the fifty foot high wall as we walked along it and then down to the cliffs. Quan holding my hand the whole time made me feel warm inside; I never understood the feelings I experienced with him but I was too scared and shy to explore them. Quan was like me; a Waterbending master and he was three years my senior. We went down to the base of the cliffs as I watched the Northern lights appear in the sky; the sight always took my breath away and today was no exception. The Koalaotters came up to us as I bent down and stroked them; one of them stuck out to me; it was my old pet I had raised from a baby when she was abandoned and she came up to me.

"Hiya Ren, how are you today?" I said as she came up to me and began to talk. Quan laughed at me as I looked up at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can understand her." He said as I blushed and began to feed them the fish I had in my pockets. Once the Koalaotters had their full of the fish we had they went off into the sea and I stood up and went next to Quan who was sitting a bit higher up.

"Are you not scared of the waves taking you away?" He asked as I sat on his lap. He began to braid my waist-length black hair as I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

"How can I when you are around to save me?" I said and now it was his turn to blush. I laughed at him as he finished braiding one part of my hair and started another one. "I still have those strange dreams though." I said as I closed my eyes.

"What did you dream of this time?" He asked me; I had told him all about my dreams and he found them to be strange but he knew something and was hiding it from me; this was where I trusted him more than anything; if it would hurt me he would tell me.

"Well last night I was an Airbender and I was fighting this person who was a Firebender and then I was a Firebender who was trapped on this island as a volcano erupted." I said as he finished playing with my hair and let it fall. I looked up into his deep blue eyes as he looked into my sea green ones. It was strange for a Waterbender to have green eyes like me; but Quan said it was something that had attracted him to me to become friends… that and I kicked his butt in a waterbending fight.

"I am sure that it will all make sense soon." He said as he picked me up and I laughed. "Now let's get you home before your father kills me." He said as he carried me all the way home. Once at my door, he kissed me on the cheek and I blushed as he went to his place. I went into my home and into my room; getting changed I fell asleep with Quan on my mind.

The day came, I was finally sixteen and I was happy. I was looking forward to the ceremony today for getting my waterbending master insignia as I got out of bed and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking my favorite food. I sat down as I bent some water into my glass and then began to drink. My mom placed the plate of food in front of me and I smiled at her.

"Happy birthday; today is going to be a busy day; are you ready?" She said as I let out a yawn.

"Yeah; just wish I had a decent nights sleep for once." I said as I ate my food.

"Well; hopefully this will give you the energy you need, now your dress is in your cupboard and you should get ready. I have to go find your father and we will see you later." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Once I finished my food I went into the room and opened my cupboard and my mouth fell open. Inside was a long blue dress down to the ground and fur lining on the neck and base. There was a pair of whale boots also with fur lining and a new waterskin for me to carry my bending water. Smiling, I quickly got changed and then began to make my way to the palace.

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the palace steps; it was the biggest and the most breathtaking building in the North Pole. Sometimes I would walk by it and just look at it… well until the guards told me to be on my way that was. The sculpting that was done must have taken ages; in the middle of the tallest tower was the water tribe insignia; the same one I would be receiving today. I gulped as I began to walk up the stairs and went into the hallway. One of the guards noticed me and asked me who I was. Once I told him he nodded and took me into a side room. I was standing in a room off to the side of the main hall, I was not allowed in yet and I knew that my Sifu would get me when the time was ready. I put my hand on the new waterskin that I had always carried around with me which contained water in case I need to waterbend at any time. Not that I needed it; the war was over after Avatar Aang had disabled the Fire Lord. Now was the time for peace in the world. I let out another deep breath as I took out a piece of my water and began to play with it. My Sifu came in and I dropped the water on the ground. Blushing I picked the water up out of the carpet and put it back into my waterskin.

"Sorry Sifu." I said as I bowed before him and he bowed before me.

"Happy birthday Chailyn, I wish you all the blessings from the spirits." He said as he bowed before me.

"Thank you Sifu; is it time?" I asked and he nodded. Reaching out for my hand he led me into the hall. There were a lot of people here for me just getting my insignia for being a waterbending master. I noticed that there were people from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and also from our sister tribe the South Pole and I saw Quan with my parents. The person who stuck out the most was the Air Nomad. I knew that he was the son of the Avatar and of my idol however I did not know his name; in fact I think he has hardly been away from the Southern Air Temple. I went up to our tribe chief and bowed down before him.

"Chailyn, congratulations on your sixteenth birthday and also on becoming a waterbending master. Now is the time for you to receive your insignia." The chief said as I looked up and smiled at him.

"Chief Hanku I thank you for your warm wishes." I said as I walked up towards him. I bowed down as he reached over and took the insignia off from the pillow and put it around my neck. The crowd cheered as I turned and smiled.

"There is also an extra present for you on this day of all days." The chief said as the crowds went quiet. I turned to face him. He held out a vial which held water and I knew where it came from. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis. Since you have healing abilities this will be of a lot of use for you in your journey. Now please Chailyn I wish for you to join me and some friends in the next room." He said as he held out his hand. I took it and looked at him puzzled.

The room we went in contained a round table with different symbols on the chairs; I recognized them as the symbols of the Four Nations. I saw the other people who were in the room before come in as I saw the chief take the seat on the chair with the water tribe symbol as the chief from our sister tribe took the one next to him. There was one chair however that was empty and it had all four symbols on it; this I assumed was reserved for the Avatar. I waited to see if the person came in but only the Four Nation chairs was filled. I bowed down to all of them as they looked at me.

"Chailyn we have something important to tell you." The chief said as he looked at me. "But first allow me to introduce you to my guests. To my left is Prince Kun from the Earth Kingdom. Next to him is Prince Huojin from the Fire Nation, from our sister tribe in the South Pole Arlen, and lastly may I introduce the son of the Avatar one of the last Airbenders left Feng." He said as I bowed down to each one of them in turn. "Chailyn the reason we are all here is that we have something important to tell you." He said as he picked up a cloth and rolled out four toys I had played with when I was a child. "These toys you picked for a reason do you know why?" He asked.

"I just felt like they belonged to me." I said as I picked up the toys.

"That is because in a way they do." He said and I looked at him puzzled. "You see Chailyn these toys did belong to you in a past life: these are the Avatar relics; you are the new Avatar." He said as I then took a step back from shock.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" I said as I stumbled again.

"You are the Avatar and we need your help." He said as I backed away to the door.

"There is no way I could be the Avatar." I said as I looked at them all.

"You have been having strange dreams lately; well those are dreams from your past lives." He said as Feng walked up to me and took me by the arm. He guided me to the chair that had the four symbols on it and helped me sat down.

"Avatar Chailyn, you need to master the four elements. You have already mastered water, now you need to master Earth, Fire and then Air. Feng will be your guide as you both travel the world and help in the battle. But first you need to choose an Earthbending master, Kun has brought several with him from the Earth Kingdom for you to choose." He said as he walked over to me and opened a map in front of me.

"What do you mean battle? I have just turned sixteen and now you tell me I have to master all elements are you crazy!" I said to him as I slammed my fists down on the table.

"Avatar Chailyn please listen..." Kun said.

"No I can't be the Avatar please do not call me that!" I said as I pushed the chair away as I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Feng looking at me.

"Please Chailyn, we need you. Since my father and mother died there has been a void in the world and now a new threat has arisen, only you can take care of it." He said as I looked at him. I looked at his airbending tattoo and knew that he was a master.

"I am sorry Sifu Feng but I need time to think." I said as I ran out of the door and went to the place I always went to think.

Running out of the room I went into the only place nearby I felt safe; the Spirit Oasis. Sneaking in I closed the door as I sat under the spirit gate and looked down at the Koi fish in the pond and took off my jacket; it was warm in the oasis and this was why I liked it a lot.

"What I am supposed to do?" I asked the fish as I watched them swim, I let out a laugh I must have hit rock bottom by now. "I am talking to the Koi fish who is the moon and ocean spirit and expecting the answer; I must be crazy!" I said as I sat down under the spirit gate and closed my eyes and began to mediate. "If I am supposed to be this all powerful Avatar then why do I feel so weak?"

"You know that is far from the truth." A voice said as I turned and saw Quan approaching me. "You always hide here when you are scared or worried; I am surprised you get past the guards so easy. Tell me what is on your mind." He said as he sat down next to me under the spirit gate.

"I have just been told that I am the next Avatar and that the world needs me." I said as I let the tears fall down my cheek. He pulled me closer as I grabbed onto his jacket and cried.

"Think about it like this Chailyn, you get to travel the world and learn the other elements; meet new people and things like that." He said as he stroked my head.

"But I want to stay here with you; how am I supposed to learn all of the elements and fight this threat?" I asked him as he pulled away and dried my eyes for me. I looked into his eyes and saw a lot of emotions, happiness, sadness, jealousy and love… I knew then that I felt something for him as my heart skipped a few beats.

"Then I come with you." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. "I can teach you new moves that I have been making and we can spend time getting to know each other better… in a different way." He said as he brought my face to his and kissed me lightly on the lips. My body filled with warmth I never felt possible as after a second he pulled away and looked into my eyes; they were still glistening with tears but he must have found what he was looking for since he smiled. "Let's go back to the party, there are people waiting for you and also loads of presents and cake." He said as my eyes lit up more when he said the word cake. I stood up and Quan helped me put my jacket back on; we both bowed to the fish in the pond as we left the oasis.


	2. Acceptance and surprises

Chapter Two: Acceptance and surprises

Quan put his arm around me and held me close as we walked back to the palace. Feng was waiting outside the door for me I assumed as he grinned when he saw me. I bowed before him as did Quan since he saw the tattoos.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and I nodded. "Then we have pressing matters to attend to." He said as he opened the door and walked in; all I wanted to do was to celebrate my birthday but this was not going to be the case as it appeared. Kun, Huojin, Hanku and Arlen were all sitting around the table still as Feng and I walked in, Quan slightly behind me. Feng held out his arm to stop Quan from entering.

"Sorry you can not enter this is a private meeting." Feng said as I looked at Quan who was about to say something; I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. I kissed him on the lips lightly and he blushed as he was surprised by this gesture.

"Go and join my family; I will be along shortly I promise." I said to him and he nodded and left; Feng closed the door behind him as he led me to his seat. "Look I am still having trouble accepting that I am the Avatar so I ask this of you; please allow me to celebrate my birthday and give me a few days to think things through and accept this. I promise with the rise of the next full moon we can talk." I said as Hanku and Arlen looked at the other delegates.

"Okay Chailyn we accept this deal. We will meet again in three days time; the day of the full moon." Hanku said and I bowed in respect to them all as I left the room and went into the hall to join in the celebrations. I saw my mom and my dad talking to Quan as well as his parents as I put on a smile and joined them.

"How are things going then?" My mother asked me.

"Well you know same old same old." I said and she looked at me "what?" I asked her.

"We know of your destiny and of who you are going to be when you chose those toys." My father said and my face fell. I let out a loud moan as I put my head on the table and heard the horns playing; meaning that important people had entered the room. I looked up and saw the two tribe chiefs and the princes as well as the Air Nomad. Everyone stood up and bowed and I stayed in my seat; yes it was disrespectful and yes I was being a kid but I didn't care.

"May we present the new Avatar; Avatar Chailyn." Hanku said as I looked at him and everyone who began to clap… okay now I was mad.

"So much for me getting used to the idea, this is going to spread like pentapox." I said as I stood and bowed before everyone. Once the commotion was over I began to pick at the food on my plate that my mother had put in front of me.

"Something tells me you are not happy about the news." My father said and I nodded. "May I ask why?" He asked.

"I just don't see myself being this all powerful bender… I mean the Avatar really!" I said as I drunk some watermelon juice that came from the Fire Nation. I put the cup down on the table and looked at everyone. After a pause I left the hall; the need to be alone and to think was great.

I walked out into the quad area in the middle of the palace and sat next to the fountain as I thought back on my life… I had always wondered why I was the only female Waterbender allowed to train with the men. A smile formed on my face as I remembered my first day at Waterbending School nine years ago:

_Flashback_

_I looked at the vastness of the doors as my father kissed me on the head and wished me luck. I knew I could waterbend for about a year now but still going in there by myself. Papa always said I was a big brave girl and now I had to prove it regardless of how much I was shaking inside. I gulped as I opened the door and walked in; noticing the vast training area and huge pots of water that were the same size of me! I reached into my pocket and took hold of the small clay turtle I kept there; it made me feel safer as a boy came up to me._

"_No girls allowed." He said and I looked down at the ice._

"_Why are girls not allowed?" I asked him as he looked at me and smiled._

"_They are only good for healing; fighting is a man's job!" He said as he puffed out his chest… okay I may be little but I was mad as I let go of the turtle and began doing some graceful movements with my arms. The water from the pots began to come out and I threw it over the boy and then freezing him, causing him to be stuck on the spot._

"_Nice job Chailyn." The older man said to me; I could see from his necklace that he was a waterbending master and I bowed down to him. He smiled at me as he pushed his hand down to the ground and released the student. "Quan; Chailyn is here since our chief sees something special in her; now as you can see she is already three years younger than you but Waterbending comes to her with great ease. For this reason she is to train with us." He said as the rest of the students gathered around him. "Now Quan you owe Chailyn an apology and you can begin by teaching her the water whip." He said as he walked away and the one I had captured came up to me and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_I am sorry for what I said." He said as he held out his hand and I smiled at him. "My name is Quan." He said as I shook it._

"_My name is Chailyn; I am sorry for freezing you… sometimes I get mad and I forget I can waterbend." I said as I blushed and he laughed. _

_End flashback_

From that day on Quan and I became great friends; regardless of how often I would beat him in a waterbending duel he always laughed it off and treated me with respect and our feelings grew for each other; I mean sure he was a waterbending master and had many female admirers however he seemed to ignore all of them and just spent time with me; this earned me many jealous looks from the admirers, backtalk about him only liking me because I was a Waterbender like him began but those rumors were squashed by him somehow… I never asked him what he did… it wasn't really my business. I stood up and went into the fountain getting my dress wet but I didn't care as I began to stream the water and play with it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on several new moves I was working on only to hear someone coughed behind me. I opened my eyes and stopped bending as I turned to see Feng. I bowed down to him and stepped out of the water.

"When you waterbend you do it just like my mother." He said and I blushed.

"I wish that I could have met her." I said as I stepped out of the fountain and removed the water from my clothes. He walked up to me as I sat down on the fountain edge.

"My mother and father as you know were heroes from the great Fire Nation war. Once there was peace and balance between the Four Nations they both settled down at the South Pole and also the Southern Air Temple. Sokka and Suki settled down also at the South Pole but also on Kyoshi Island. Soon they were married and mom was soon pregnant. She had me and my sister at the South Pole and then she had my brother a few years later at the Southern Air temple. My sister and I are both Airbenders and technically the last of our kind. My brother is a Waterbender and is currently traveling with Sokka's younger child. My father taught me and my sister how to airbend and gave us our tattoos once we had become masters. He had also trained me in the importance of being a teacher and gave me advice to pass on to the next Avatar. My mother and father fell sick rather quickly at the same time. My father told me that he felt the Four Nations were becoming imbalanced and feared that there was nothing that he could do for the world since he was so ill. I made a vow then that I would not only make sure the Air Nomads would not die out; but that I would also come and train the new Avatar. When I got the invite to your birthday party I knew then that you had come of age." He said as he looked up at the sky. "I know that it is hard to accept that you are destined to be this one person who is to keep the nations in check; it scared my father so much that he ran away but what you need to realize is that all of the past Avatars are inside you; you are part of the Four Nations and they need you." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and tried to smile but I couldn't; I shook his hand off my shoulder and stood up. "You can not run away from your destiny." He said as I began to walk away.

"You are right I can't however I can delay it for some time." I said as I went back through the hall and out of the palace.

Once I left the palace I began to hyperventilate and I fell down onto my knees on the stairs in front of the palace and finally let my feelings out as I cried once again. I felt arms go around me and knew who it was as I fell into Quan's chest for a second time today.

"It is your birthday and you are supposed to be happy. How can I give you my present if you are upset?" He said as he held me closer as my sobbing began to subside. I looked up at him my eyes grew huge.

"Present?" I asked him and he smiled at me and nodded as he wiped away my tears; this time with waterbending and I laughed at his gesture as he picked me up and I giggled. Putting me back on the floor he held his hand out to me and I took it as he led me away from the palace and to the wall at the front of the city and then took me to the cliffs where we were at last night.

"Umm Quan; what are we going to do about my parents and the party?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Don't worry I said I would take you away for an hour and anyway the way those princes and the tribe chiefs were looking at you I am sure that you needed to get out." He said as he sat down on the edge of the cliff and I joined him. I shivered; even though I was used to the cold there was a strong wind on the cliff and I forgot my jacket. Quan opened his up and I got closer to him as he wrapped it around us both; I was rather skinny for my age I guess; I mean I had muscles of course from all of the waterbending but I wasn't fat or anything like that. Quan snuggled lower into his jacket and lifted my face to his as he brought his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes as my body began to rush with heat like the first time as he kissed me. I had never felt so much energy and electricity from anyone in my life as I kissed him back; it was a short and sweet kiss but it left me wanting more. He pulled away and smiled at me as I blushed. "Chailyn as you know we didn't exactly get off to a good start nine years ago." He said and I laughed; I had been thinking about that day a while ago. "After you gave me a good lesson on how to not judge people based on their roles in the tribe we became friends but there was feelings that grew inside me and I hid them; knowing that I didn't want to scare you or make you run away or worse our friendship being destroyed. However the last few months has shown me that you do hide something and I wanted to show you that I am ready to take the next step." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out a box. He opened it and I gasped as inside was a betrothal necklace; it was amazing, the stone was round and flat with the symbol for the water and the moon; kinda like our tribes insignia: it was connected with a piece of gold on a sea green choker. My stomach began to do flip flops as I felt sick… was this really happening? The person I have had a crush on for the past two years was asking me to marry him? "Chailyn regardless of you being the Avatar I have known for a year that I love you and still do. Will you make me the happiest man and accept my necklace?" He asked me as I looked at him still in shock.

"What about all of your admirers; they will want to kill me if they find out." I said in a low voice, he laughed.

"You are the most powerful person in the Four Nations and even before today you were one of the most powerful Waterbenders in our tribe; do you really think that they would try anything to you?" He asked me and I blushed. "However that is still not an answer to my question. Chailyn, will you accept my necklace?" He asked me again and I nodded, not trusting myself further with words. He smiled as he took it out of the box and put it around my neck; it fitted perfectly. I blushed as he took my hand in his and kissed me lightly on the lips, I savored the moment knowing that as soon as it was over I would have to face reality; face my destiny.

Resting inside Quan's jacket made me feel like I could do anything, including escaping from the rest of the world. He looked down at me as I let out a sigh and smiled.

"Time to get back to the party before you get sick; where is your jacket? No matter how much I love having you this close." He said and again I blushed.

"I left it on my chair after talking to Feng." I said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders. Pulling me close to him we began the walk to the palace; all the time I was fingering the necklace that now sat around my neck with my waterbending master insignia… wait a second I am a waterbending master! I turned to Quan as I let out a laugh and began to run along the wall; dangerously close to the edge.

"Chailyn be careful!" He said as I balanced myself on the edge.

"I am a waterbending master Quan; I haven't been able to let that sink in with all of the news!" I said as he came up to me and picked me up, twirling me in the air. I let out a scream and then laughed as he put me down and then kissed me on the cheek.

"You have been a master for three years; it just took you a little longer to recognize what we all already saw then." He said as he took my hand he began to lead me back to the party. Once we were back in the hall there were some Firebenders putting on a show: I gasped in amazement as I had never seen any type of bending except Waterbending. Quan led me to my seat and took his jacket as I continued to watch in awe; it was amazing; although the palace was made of ice it was somehow not melting… I guess our master had something to do with that. The grand finale was a dragon flying across the room and then it turned back into an egg before vanishing. I stood up and clapped as the Firebender bowed before us all.

"And now a show from the masters of the Earth Kingdom in order to celebrate the Avatar's birthday." The announcer said as the Firebender went and Earthbenders stood in the area in front of my table. I wondered where they would get the earth from but I saw a few large jars coming in the room so my curiosity was quenched. One of them came up to me and bowed down. He then called on some of the earth in the jar and took it in his hand and then opened it to revel a beautiful flower.

"A small gift for the Avatar on her sixteenth birthday." The person said as he looked at me; his eyes were white… he was blind.

"Thank you; may I ask for your name young Earthbender?" I said as I reached over and took the flower.

"My name is Enki; Avatar." He said as he bowed down once more and then joined the other Earthbenders. They all raised their hands in perfect synchronization as they began to use the earth to make various sculptures and also a fake battle scene. It was amazing but something was pulling me towards the boy who gave me the flower… I wondered if he would be one of the masters I could chose from.

Once the Earthbending show was over Feng took the floor.

"I wish to show a simple display of Airbending so that the future Avatar has seen all of the master disciplines." He said as he bowed before us and then began to move fast and agile. He was amazing as his moves flowed with grace and precision into one another. My mouth must have hit the table since my mom reached over and closed it.

"It is rude to gape Chailyn." She whispered.

"How can I not mother?" I asked her, not once taking my eyes off the Airbender. Once his show was finished everyone stood up and applauded him; I assume not may people had seen an airbending demonstration before. Once the shows were over and everything died down as the band began to play music again; many people began to come up to me and congratulate me for my birthday as I saw my mom and dad talking to Quan who had a huge smile on his face. Chief Hanku came up to me and sat beside me.

"You made a good choice on your betrothal." He said as he looked down at my necklace. "Today is full of surprises for you young Chailyn." He said and I nodded. "I am sorry that we told you today of all days but as you know it is tradition for the next Avatar to find out on their sixteenth birthday. The only exception was young Avatar Aang." He said and again I nodded; I had learnt all about this in my history classes and also the extra tutoring I was receiving… now I knew why.

"The only reason I was allowed to Waterbend was because I was going to be the next Avatar… if I wasn't then I would not have been allowed to go to school am I right?" I asked the chief.

"Yes you are right young Avatar." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"Although it is tradition it is a tradition I do not like." I said as I turned and looked at him.

"It is a tradition that the tribe will not change." He said and I nodded… even though I did not like it didn't mean that I would change tradition. I looked at him as the chief from our sister tribe sat down next to him. "Avatar Chailyn allow me to present the chief from the South Pole Arlen. He is the son of Sokka who I am sure that you have read a lot about." He said as I reached over and shook his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Trust me young Avatar the honor is all mine. I am happy that a member of the North Pole is the next Avatar. I am sorry for the loss of my brother in law but we have to talk about that when you are ready." He said as I looked at him puzzled.

"Are you saying that something happened to Avatar Aang and Katara to cause them to die?" I said in a hushed voice.

"We do not know; we were hoping that you may be able to help us." He said and I laughed.

"There is no way I am going to enter the Spirit World… I don't even know how!" I said as he smiled at me.

"Do not worry about it; I am sure it will come into place when the time comes; now if you excuse me I must talk with Feng about some matter concerning family." He said as he bowed and left us; I looked back at my chief who smiled at me.

"Three days Chailyn and then we will meet again to discuss the Four Nations." He said as he stood up to leave; I bowed before him and then sat back down and let out a loud moan as I closed my eyes.

The party finished and I was exhausted with all of the royal people coming up and talking to me like I was some kind of important person. Once I had finished talking to Huojin I had finally had enough. I told my mom I was tired and Quan offered to walk me home. He picked up my jacket and put it over me and took my hand as we left the hall and the palace.

"Oh man was today exhausting." I said as I put my head on Quan's shoulder; a group of girls walked past us and began to giggle as one of them came up to Quan and took hold of his other arm.

"Quan why don't you join us tonight, we are having a party at Hua's house while her parents are out ice fishing for the night." One of them said, I let out a sigh as I let go of Quan's arm and began to take a few steps away from the group.

"I am sorry Li Mei but I have to walk Chailyn home." He said as he grabbed hold of my arm before I was able to walk on.

"She is grown up enough to walk home herself." Li Mei said with venom in her voice. I looked up at her; she was beautiful and there were a lot of boys who wanted to be with her but she had set her eyes on Quan and he resisting made it even more of a challenge for her. Her perfect brown hair was tied in a style I could never imagine doing and her clothes were of high quality; she looked at me with her deep blue eyes and I could feel the hate radiating from her; she was one of the admirers who loved to take a dig at me any chance she got.

"It's okay Quan I can take myself home; after all you know what happened today in the palace." I said as I smiled at him and she laughed.

"Yes, please tell us why the chief would host a party for you at the palace?" She said as to which I smiled.

"Well let me see…. Today I got my waterbending master insignia and I also got told I was to be the next Avatar so all in all an eventful day for everyone." I said as her face fell in shock as did the rest of the girls with her.

"You have got to be kidding me, you the Avatar? Please don't make me laugh." She said as she looked at me. "Prove it; do some bending other than water." She said as she let go of Quan and folder her arms across her chest; I hung my head; I couldn't do any other bending since I had not learnt any.

"I can't." I said in a low voice and she laughed.

"Nice joke Chailyn; so we will borrow Quan if you don't mind." She said as she began to pull Quan away but she didn't get far when he froze his feet to the ground. "Quan what gives? I mean why are you wasting time with that little excuse for a girl when you could be with us?" She asked.

"That excuse for a girl is my fiancée and I as I said I am walking her home." He said and now she gasped.

"That is a funny joke Quan; almost as funny as her being the Avatar." She said as he shook his head and bended me over to them and pulled down the collar of my jacket and showed her the betrothal necklace that he had given me; now it was their time to gasp again. I pushed my hand to the ground as I un-froze his feet and he took me in his arm and pulled me close.

"And for your information she is the Avatar and it would do you good to spread the word around." He said as she looked down at me.

"I have proof that she is your fiancée but not that she is the Avatar and until I see that I will not be doing anything." She said as she flung her hair back and went to the group. "Oh and Quan you are the one missing out." She said as she winked at him and Quan glared at her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Quan began to guide me back to my home.

"Out of all of the admirers I have had she is the worse." I heard him say as we came to my house. Letting ourselves in I went up into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hung limp down my back no matter how much I tried to make it look good; the necklace Quan had given me sat proudly on my neck and I smiled as I reached out and touched the smooth surface. I then looked down further to see my waterbending master insignia sitting proudly near my chest and again I smiled. I knew I would not be able to wear this all the time but it was going to be something that I would always keep close to me since it was of extreme importance to me. I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see that Quan had made me some tea.

"I thought you would like some calming tea to help you sleep." He said and I nodded. I went into my cupboard and took out the hanger for my dress. I reached over and undid it and let it fall to the ground. Quan had seen me in my undergarments before since I had done some of my waterbending in them when we were together. I took off my insignia and put it on my table as I went over to my bed and opened my sleeping pouch and snuggled in for the night. Quan came over and gave me the cup of tea and I began to drink as he sat down beside me.

"You okay?" He asked me and I nodded as I finished the tea and began to close my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead and then taking the cup I heard the door close before I knew nothing but darkness.


	3. The three day countdown

Chapter Three: The three day countdown

Day one of getting my head around stuff… I grabbed an apple and a moon peach and put them in my bag as I left the house and went over to where we kept our boat. Throwing my bag and the big basket inside the boat I began to Waterbend my way out to the open sea. Once I was in the middle of the ocean I took off my jacket, fur top and trousers and dived into the icy waters. I felt the water numb my whole body as I pushed myself to the surface and then gasped for the breath I needed. Treading water above the surface I looked around and saw nothing but water… I smiled as I took a deep breath and dove in deeper to catch some fish… it was a kind of waterbending trick I had made up; I would dive down and gather fish in a bubble and then take it with me to the surface and put it in the basket I had. Many of the male Waterbenders had used the idea to provide new types of fish on our plates since they could dive down deeper than me. I found a school of plaice and began to waterbend the bubble around them as I kicked myself up to the surface. Moving my hands with grace I put the fish that were in the water in the basket and I created a water spout which lifted me up and put me back on the boat. I moved my hands again as I removed the water from my clothes and hair and quickly put my top and trousers back on, along with my jacket. I waved at the boats that went past with fishermen and Waterbenders as they waved at me and I looked down into the ocean.

"How can something so big entrap me?" I asked it… stupid question I know but I think that there was something that drew me to the sea and I don't think it is my waterbending skills. Taking out my apple I lay down in the boat and began to eat as I looked up to the clear blue sky.

I felt something rock the boat and looked over the edge to see the Koalaotters swimming around me; Ren jumped out of the water and came up to me and licked me as I laughed. I took a fish out of the basket and gave it to her as she began to eat; I continued to eat my apple and then reached into my bags and grabbed the scrolls that my teacher had given me and I began to read. Ren barked at me as I looked at her and smiled.

"Things are changing Ren; I am not sure how long I am going to be able to stay here." I said as I began to stroke her. She barked a few times as I assumed she was giving me her answer. "I guess you are right as always Ren, now off with you before your family gets worried." I said as I picked her up and put her back in the water. I returned to reading my scroll; it was about the history of the tribe and also the reason why we had so many traditions and stuff like that. After I finished I checked the fish in the basket which were still swimming and let out a sigh. I went over to the edge of the boat and looked at my reflection in the water.

"Avatar huh? Yeah right what a joke she can't bend her way out of a bag if she was given the chance!" I said to the reflection as I tried to smile: I failed… I let out another sigh as the words from Feng ran through my ears. "Can't run from my destiny… but I can delay it… is it really something I should do? Isn't that being selfish?" I said as I lay on my back in the boat and looked up at the sky. I squinted as the sun blinded me but that was not what I was trying to look at; there was a person flying around in the sky! I let out a gasp as I saw that it must have been Feng as he began to lose height and come crashing into the ocean. I stood up as I began to move my hands and legs and threw the water out of the ocean and over to him freezing it in the process, helping him land on the ice as he slid down the slide I made and to the flat platform I created on the ocean. I went over to him as quickly as I could and helped him stand up.

"Are you crazy doing something like that?" I asked him.

"Nope, I was looking to see where you were… I just didn't expect you to be out so far… it has been a while since I flew." He said as I took hold of his arm and checked him over; there was a scratch on his arm as I gathered water from my waterskin and healed it quickly.

"Sorry about that." I muttered as the skin healed and I put the water away. I knew that he was lying, he was a master Airbender, and there were no such things as a long time with people like us. I smiled at him as I helped him stand up and looked at his glider. I reached out and touched it; it was an amazing piece of handcraft there was no doubt about that… I looked at Feng who appeared to be nervous as the ice began to melt around us. I laughed as I made an ice path back to the boat and began to walk along it; Feng following behind me.

"No matter that I grew up at the South Pole I can still not get used to frozen water." He said as he sat down in the boat and grabbed my scrolls. I reached into my bag and offered him my moon peach that he took with gratitude.

"You didn't really lose height; that was something you did on purpose." I said to him as I grabbed the other scroll in my bag and looked at him; his cheeks had gone a slight tinge of red.

"I went to see where you lived and no one was there so I decided to look for you." He said as I looked at him and snorted.

"More than likely make sure I didn't run off!" I said as I put my scroll down in frustration and stood up; walking towards him I began to poke him. "Look just because it happened in a previous life does not mean that it will happen in this one!" I said to him as I lost my temper and began to Waterbend causing huge waves behind us and cracking the ice… yes I still hadn't controlled my emotions and my Waterbending regardless of how I tried. I looked at the destruction behind me as an ice berg split into two and let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I mean no disrespect to Avatar Aang; I can understand what he did and I will admit I have thought about doing the same but if the problems of the Four Nations are supposed to be my responsibility then so be it." I said as I sat back down and picked up my scroll and began to read again. Feng looked at me secretly as he read about the Northern Water tribe traditions and smiled… little did I know this was all part of his plan.

"Chailyn help us please!" One of the people on the boats said as it came past me.

"What has happened?" I asked as it came closer.

"One of the fishermen has fallen in and I can not get to him." The Waterbender said, I let out a sigh as I threw my arms up and pushed the boat to the location they were fishing. Stripping off my clothes I dived into the water and went down… stupid amateur Waterbender I thought to myself as I dived down into the water as the coldness threatened to bring me into the darkness I fought it; pushing it to the side I dove down deeper as I saw the outline for the person… why the hell was an amateur Waterbender with them! My lungs burned for oxygen that I knew I could not give in as I dove deeper and reached out; grabbing the man's arm I began to push the water beneath me to the surface; once I saw the sun and pushed harder. As we reached the surface I began to gasp in as much air as I could as the other tribesmen began to resuscitate the person. He began to cough as I lay on the bottom of my boat and began to hug myself, I was took weak to Waterbend the water away from me and I began to shiver as the younger Waterbender came up to me in his boat.

"What were you thinking? You let a fisherman nearly drown due to your stupidity!" I said as I yelled at the younger Waterbender.

"I just wanted to help. He fell out of the boat and hit his head…" He said in a low voice.

"Why did you not Waterbend him out when you could see him?" I asked the student.

"I panicked." He said as I looked at him; he was on the brink of crying. This was normally an exercise for Waterbending students to gain confidence in vast waters. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I am sorry for snapping, look I was nearby so everything was okay!" I said to him as he looked down and smiled at me. "Do you want me to go through the moves with you?" I asked him and he nodded and smiled. I stood up and went over into the fisherman's boat and checked to see if he was okay, asides from shivering he appeared to be not hurt. Checking his head I felt a bump as I reached out for the water around me and began to heal the bruise.

"You are going to have a headache for a few days I fear." I said as I pulled away and put the water back in the ocean.

"Thank you Chailyn for saving my life." He said as I smiled at him and I went back into my boat and sat down. I began to shiver again as Feng came over and put my coat around me and hugged me; transferring body heat. I closed my eyes as the water began to leave my clothes and I looked up briefly and saw the young bender removing it for me.

"What is your name?" I asked him as my undergarments began to feel dry.

"Keiji Sifu Chailyn." He said as he bowed to me and I smiled at him. Feng pulled away from me as he handed me my clothes and I put them on as I began to waver, he came and supported me.

"Well Keiji; the move you needed to have done should have gone something like this." I said to him as I began to take my stance and showed him the moves; he watched in fascination and then copied me.

Hours must have passed, the boat with the fisherman has long since gone back to the tribe as Kenji and I practiced our bending; smiling after he had successfully been able to do it. Feng was reading the scrolls I had in my bag and I felt exhausted.

"I think that it is time we headed back; you are getting pale." Feng said as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I nodded as I sat down and Kenji waterbended his way back to the village. I began to stand up as Feng looked at me. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked me and I nodded as I began to bend the water and head back to the village.

"Chailyn there you are! We heard what happened you rescued that fisherman's life!" My mom said as she ran over and hugged me.

"Mom no big deal I had to right?" I as she pulled away and Quan began to check me over.

"I couldn't make it; I had Waterbending lessons." He said and I nodded; I knew his timetable more than likely better than he did. Feng must have left since when I turned to thank him: he was gone. My father went into the boat and got out the basket of fish I had caught and also my bag with my scrolls in it. Quan picked me up as I began to shiver again. "Let's get you home and in a warm bath." He said as I sneezed; closing my eyes I leaned into his chest and allowed him to take me home.

Day two came and I prayed to the spirits for a less eventful day this time; to be on the safe side I decided to stay on firm ice today. I got dressed and made my way to the palace… I was invited to breakfast with the princes and the tribal leaders and council… so much for leaving me alone. I walked up the stairs as a guard came up to me.

"Avatar Chailyn we have been expecting you." He said as he bowed down to me. "Please follow me to the dining hall." He said as he began to walk and I followed him. Quan and I decided last night to meet up for the afternoon to spend time together. He opened the door as he spoke to another person and I was announced into the room.

"Presenting Avatar Chailyn." The announcer said and I let out a sigh; walking in I bowed before all of the people present as the rose for me.

"If this is the way to make me accept my destiny you know it isn't going to work." I said as I sat down in the empty chair in between Hanku and Feng. There was different dishes served on the table from the different nations; there was roast duck, stewed sea prunes, rice, nuts, various fruits and drinks as everyone began to reach over and help themselves so did I.

"Feng has been enlightening us in telling us about your rescues yesterday." Kun said to the table as they all nodded in agreement.

"I could not let the man drown." I said as I began to try some roast duck… oh man it was amazing!

"Regardless it must have taken great determination; Feng said you were under the water for over a minute." Huojin said and I laughed.

"There is no way I could have held my breath for that long; Feng must have been exaggerating… it must have felt that long to him." I said as I reached over and took a cup of melon juice and began to drink it. Silence fell upon the table; I knew they all wanted to ask me one question; was I ready to accept my duties as the Avatar… the answer was that I was still not sure but I hoped that with the rest of the time I would know.

"The bending show that was put on at my party was amazing; I would like to meet the benders if I may?" I asked the princes who smiled.

"It would be an honor for us to introduce them to you." Kun said to me and I smiled as silence came once again.

"Feng how are things at the Southern Air Temple?" Arlen asked… the discussion turned into different locations and how they were doing… I could feel the tension in the room building… I know that they wanted to talk to me about the threat which held the Four Nations in a vice but respected me enough to avoid it. Once everyone had finished eating the servants came and took the plates away. Huojin stood up and signaled for me to follow him. I bowed at the people as we left the room.

"Chailyn wait a moment please." A voice called to me. I turned to address Hanku who had called to me. "We would like to call a meeting with you tomorrow evening to discuss events in the Four Nations." He said and I nodded in agreement as he smiled. "I will ask one of the guards to come and get you." He said and again I nodded.

"There will be no need; I can go and collect Chailyn." A voice said and I turned to see Kun looking at me, the chief looked at me and I nodded once again as did he to Kun and I left to go and see the Firebender.

Huojin took me to the newly built wing of the palace and knocked on the door of one of the rooms. A voice bide us entry as we walked in; the room was covered in red bedding and also of the Fire Nation insignia hanging from the wall. I looked around at the simplicity of the room and gasped… the Waterbenders had also carved the insignia into the ice. The person in the room bowed before us as I looked at the other items in the room.

"Tatsuo this is Avatar Chailyn who wanted to meet you." Huojin said as I went up to him.

"The show you put on for my birthday was amazing; can you show me some more Firebending?" I asked him and he smiled as he looked at me.

"Anything for you Avatar; may we go outside?" He asked me and I nodded eagerly as we left the room and went outside. Tatsuo spent the next half an hour showing me different Firebending moves as I sat back and watched in amazement. I took off my jacket as I began to get warm and clapped when he stopped and bowed before me.

"Whoa Firebending is impressive!" I said to him and he smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words Avatar." He said as he bowed again.

"Please just call me Chailyn." I said to him and again he smiled.

"Can you please show me some Waterbending?" He asked and I nodded as he took my pace and I went into the middle of the practice area. Closing my eyes I began to raise my arms, melting the floor around me as I pulled the water to me and began to stream it; making it into different shapes and designs I created a statue of the Fire Nation insignia and then bowed at him.

"Waterbending is pretty enough but I can not really show you much without having a Waterbending duel." I said as he clapped at me.

"We have something similar in the Fire Nation; it is called an Agni Kai." He said and I nodded.

"I have read about them but have never seen one." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Allow me to tell you the story of the most life changing Agni Kai ever to take place in the Fire Nation… it all happened ninety years ago…" As he told me the story of Fire Lord Ozai and the Agni Kai with his son Prince Zuko. The sun was high in the sky as he finished his story.

"Wow that was amazing." I said as I looked at him with my face rested in my hands.

"It was said to be one of the most brutal Agni Kai in the Fire Nation; but it was to change the path that the prince was to follow and to help the Avatar end the hundred year war." He said as I heard footsteps come and looked up to see Kun looking at us. I stood up and bowed before Tatsuo and thanked him for his time as I walked up to Kun.

"There is someone who is looking for you." Kun said as I realized I was late for meeting Quan.

"Thank you Kun; I must have forgotten all time." I said as I bowed to him and ran out of the palace.

Quan was sitting on the steps and I smiled as he looked at me, his face automatically lit up. "Quan, I have just seen the most amazing Firebending ever and I was told the story of the Agni Kai between Prince Zuko and Fire Lord Ozai!" I said as he hugged me.

"It sounds like you have had an interesting morning." He said as he pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. "You ready to go meet some of the new Waterbending students?" He asked and I smiled; it was the time where our Sifu would begin to measure the Waterbending skills of the other tribes-people and something we watched every year.

"May I join you?" A voice said behind us and I turned to see the blind Earthbender who has given me the flower. "I mean I know I can't see much but it is kind of boring in the palace being one of the youngest Earthbenders here." He said and I looked at Quan who smiled.

"Of course you can come Enki." I said as he smiled and came up towards us. He took hold of my arm as Quan took my other hand in his and we began to walk down the steps and to the Waterbending School.

"I hope you don't mind Avatar Chailyn; there is too much ice around." Enki said and I smiled at him.

"Of course not Enki; don't worry about it!" I said as he smiled at me again. We began to walk to the school and we saw the other students waiting and we sat down on the ice bench that Quan made for us.

"So if you are blind how can you see?" Quan asked and I hit him as I sent him an evil look.

"Quan how can you be so rude?" I said as I turned to Enki "you don't have to answer that." I said and he smiled at me.

"Its okay; I am not completely blind I can see shadows of people but the main way I see is through Earthbending. However since coming here it has been harder for me to get around so I kept myself in my room until I ventured out today." He said and I nodded; it was amazing how he used his bending to see where he was going. "Not only that but I can tell other stuff like when people are lying and other emotions." He continued to say as our Sifu came and stood in the middle of the training area.

"Welcome one and all to our open day." He said and I giggled as I remembered the first one I had seen. "Now may the first bender come forward?" He said as a male no older than 12 as he stood in the middle of the area. Sifu looked at me and I smiled; he wanted me to see how much he could bend. Letting go of Quan's hand I went into the area and stood in front of him. I showed him a simple waterbending move and signaled for him to copy me. He tried three times and failed; shaking my head I looked at our Sifu who smiled.

"Show him once more Chailyn, take him through the move." He said and I nodded as I went behind the student and took his arms, raising them and lowering them in the bending motion a few times and I looked at Enki who was smiling; he must know something that I didn't. I let go of the student's arms and began to show him the move once again and this time he copied and got it right.

"Thank you Chailyn." Sifu said to me as I went and sat down and he went up to the student. "You may join your friends." He said as the student bowed before him and left.

It continued like this for an hour, sometimes Sifu would call on me or Quan to demonstrate some moves and other times he would show them himself. Once the last student was done Sifu smiled and looked at them all.

"I will decide who to make your waterbending teacher in the course of the week. Please come back in three days time for your information." He said as the students stood up and bowed. Our Sifu went up to us and we stood and bowed at him. "Quan will you be taking students this year?" He asked.

"I am sorry Sifu but I would like to be by Chailyn's side should she leave the tribe." He said and he nodded as he looked at Chailyn.

"You made a fine choice on your betrothal. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow in the meeting." He said and I nodded as I bowed before him once more and we left the school. We walked Enki around the tribe showing him different locations and also describing landmarks to him as we went around the corner a group of girls were sitting around the fountain.

"Oh look Quan must have changed his mind about the little girl." Li Mei's voice sounded through the whole quad area as I turned the corner with Enki on my arm. "And she has found someone worthy of her status." She said as I began to clench. I felt Enki squeeze my arm in reassurance as she walked up and put her arm around Quan. "So Quan have you decided that it is time for a real woman?" She said in his ear but still loud enough for me to hear. I had a trick up my sleeve; Enki had been telling me about Earthbending and showed me a basic move, the only problem is that there was no Earth around… well as far as I was aware. "Still claiming to be the Avatar?" She said as Quan felt uneasy, Enki looked at her and Li Mei gasped as she saw his milky eyes.

"She is the Avatar; I was there when she was told!" Enki said as he stuck up for me.

"Do you really think I am going to believe a kid?" She said.

"No maybe not but how about a member of the Earth Kingdom Bei Fong family?" He said and I gasped… he had never talked about his family and know I knew why, he was related to Toph Bei Fong who trained Avatar Aang. Li Mei's face also hit the ground as he smiled at me and I bent down to him.

"You came to be my Earthbending teacher?" I asked him and he nodded.

"No way!" Quan said as he looked at Enki.

"Regardless of being in an icy location it would be my honor to train you Avatar Chailyn; once we travel to the Earth Kingdom it will be easier of course." He said as he turned and bowed to me.

"The honor would be mine Sifu Enki." I said as I bowed before him and he smiled.

"Great now are we done playing with these admirers of Quan's?" He asked and I nodded as he took my arm and we began to walk away, leaving the group of girls in shock.

Day three; I had left the morning free so that I could go to the spirit oasis and meditate in peace. Sneaking past the guards I walked in and took off my jacket as I bowed to the fish swimming their never-ending circle dance as I sat under the spirit gate and closed my eyes.

"This is supposed to be the gateway between this world and the spirit world and if I am supposed to be the Avatar then I should somehow cross over." I said to myself as I began to let out a deep breath through my mouth, inhaling through my nose as my heart beat began to relax. The rushing water from the waterfall in the background helped me to relax further as I began to feel warm inside. A smile crept upon my face and things began to be clearer to me, this history of the Four Nations, the reason the Avatar existed and also things that I had to do, had to be continued. I opened my eyes and looked down at the two fish. "Tonight is the night of the full moon and when my bending is at it's strongest. I wish to thank you both for allowing me to be here but I must leave, my journey continues into parts of the Four Nations I have never dreamed of." I said as I stood up and put on my jacket. Bowing before the pond once again I left the spirit oasis feeling somewhat happy and calm with my destiny.

I walked down the steps from the palace and saw Feng sitting on the steps.

"Are you ready to learn some things about being the Avatar?" He asked me and I nodded as he stood up, picking up his staff and stood beside me as we began to walk along the canal routes. "Being the Avatar means that you have to learn not only the four elements but also how to enter and exit the spirit world and the Avatar State." He said as I listened intently. "However there are other kinds of bending that normally an Avatar does not learn, the one that we are aware of is Energybending, but there is nothing saying that there are other forms of bending out there that you may need to master, but for now we will stick to the four basic elements." He said as we walked into the town square; the market stalls were opening and I went over to get a melon juice and a pear for me as Quan got himself a moon peach and some ging sang tea, thanking the stall seller we continued our walk. "The first element you need to master is earth as you know. Once you are done with earth you need to master fire and then air. Since my sister and I are the only true Airbenders left I would hope that you chose one of us to be your teacher." He said as I looked up to him from drinking my juice.

"True Airbenders?" I asked him as he nodded at me and took a bite out of his moon peach. As he faced the path we were on it gave me the chance to study his profile. Feng was bald like all Air Nomads and had on monk robes in the color of orange and blue. He was ten years my senior and had grey eyes. He appeared to be very at peace with himself and the rest of the world no matter what troubles were going on… troubles that I would have to take care of now.

"My father had mastered Energybending and learnt that not only could it take away people's bending but also give them the power to bend. He selected a few people from the Four Nations who were like us in spirit and granted the power to them to Airbend. These people now live in the four Air Temples and are helping with the re-populating of the Airbenders. My sister is currently pregnant with twins who we know will be Airbenders when they are born." He said as he took another bite out of his moon peach. "So technically we are the last true Airbenders left." He said and I nodded as I understood what he was saying. We sat on an ice bench I had created and watched the boats go by on the canals.

"So what will you do now?" I asked him as I watched people come and go.

"That depends on you, I would like to accompany you on your journey, but you will of course have an Earthbending teacher and I assume Quan with you." He said and I nodded. "Even though I can not teach you Airbending until last of all I can advise you and help you on the journey." He said and again I nodded.

"I have read that in the past all of the Avatars except Avatar Aang had time to go to one nation to the other to learn how to bend however this will not be the case with me will it?" I asked him and he shook his head. "How big is the treat that grips the Four Nations?" I asked him and he let out a sigh.

"I would rather not tell you that without the others around young Avatar." He said and I nodded.

"Please, my name is Chailyn and you are more than welcome to use it." I said and he nodded. A group of girls came past giggling and I knew them right away… why could I not go at least a week without seeing them!

"Chailyn where is your fiancée?" Li Mei asked me.

"He is currently training his students at the Waterbending School if you want to go and drool over him." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Oh really!" She said as she raised and eye brow. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"You wish Li Mei, better go and see him, he leaves with me tomorrow to go on our journey so better get used to not seeing him. Come on Feng, all of a sudden the temperature dropped a few degrees." I said as I grabbed Feng's arm and we walked to the direction of my house.

My mom was happy to see that I had brought a friend home and began to fuzz over him and made him and me something to eat.

"Mom Feng doesn't eat meat or fish before you say fish isn't a meat so something simple!" I shouted in the kitchen as I took Feng up to my room. "Help me pack so I can get out of here as soon as we know where we are going." I said and he nodded. I went into my cupboard and grabbed a bag I had. Throwing warm clothes out and some small personal items like my whale comb, my waterbending master insignia, the vile of water from the spirit oasis and my second waterskin he began to put them in the bag.

"Chailyn I have made you both some tea." My mom said as she came in and saw what I was doing. "Do you have to leave so soon?" She asked and Feng nodded.

"We leave either in the morning or evening of tomorrow." He said and she nodded as she wiped away a tear. She nodded as she went into her room to get something as I grabbed my sleeping pouch at the bottom of my cupboard and packed it; my mom came back in with a pouch and handed it to me.

"I knew this day would be come so my and your father had set aside some money for you on your travels." She said as I opened the pouch and gasped, there was a lot in here.

"Mom I can not take this." I said and she shook her head.

"This is your present Chailyn from us to you; we knew about you and Quan and we arranged your marriage two years ago but we did not tell anyone of your destiny to be Avatar; that was reveled three days ago." She said as she cried, I went over to her and hugged her as I allowed the tears to fall.

"Chailyn!" I heard someone screaming downstairs… uh-oh Quan was mad at me for some reason. I pulled away from my mom as I looked out at the door and at him, he had water nearby… well he knew he can't beat me in a duel. "Did you tell Li Mei that I was leaving and where I was?" He said and I nodded. My mom came out of the room and looked at Quan.

"No Waterbending in my house; if you two are going to battle it out then go outside!" She said as she walked past Quan and went downstairs.

"Quan go home and pack; we leave in the morning." I said as I went back into my room to finish my packing.

"I will get my payback Chai-Chai!" He said using my nickname he made for me when we were kids and I shrugged it off as his footsteps can be heard in the distance.

"You knew he hates her and yet told her where he was?" Feng asked as he sat on my bed and drank his tea, I turned to him and nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"Because he knows I can beat him in a Waterbending match but I also like to play games with him." I said as I went to my window and raised my hands as I saw Quan coming out, freezing his feet to the ground I quickly moved my arms and soaked him with the snow on the roof. He looked up at me as he screamed and I giggled and ducked out of the window… that was going to be so worth anything he does to me. "I forget you are a kid and want to have fun." Feng said as he let out a sigh and drunk his tea.

"You wanna go penguin sledding tonight? Oh that would be so cool under the Northern lights with the penguins and going through the rapids… please?" I asked him as I pouted and he let out a laugh and another sigh before nodding in agreement. I finished packing and then sat next to him and drunk my tea that was now cold.

"Wish I could Firebend so I could warm up my tea." I said as I pulled a face from the coldness of it. Putting my cup down I double checked my pack and made sure I have everything.

"Chailyn there is someone here for you." My father said as he opened the door and Kun stood there.

"It is time Avatar." He said and I nodded as Feng and Kun left as I walked past my dad who took me in his arms.

"Gonna miss you Chailyn." He whispered as I held back the tears.

"Dad I have to go to the meeting; after that I am going penguin sledding one last time and then will be home I promise." I said as he pulled away and nodded. I left my dad looking in my room as I went downstairs and out of my home.


End file.
